Gone Hunting
Gone Hunting is the eighteenth episode of the second season of Sudrian Stories. Plot “I can’t believe you thought Bertram’s story was real!” Freddie laughed in a mocking tone one day, Sir Handel was still teased over supposedly seeing a ghost, which nobody believed. “Shut up!” Sir Handel retorted. “You get scared too, you should be called Fearful Freddie.” “At least I admit when I’m scared.” “Now, Falcon, that’s enough!” Scolded Duke. Sir Handel just rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Duke.” “Respect your elders!” Duke hissed. Freddie looked from one bickering engine to the other. “Uh... bye.” Freddie said as he slowly left with his passengers. That night, Freddie came to the sheds, he had been working for a long time, and couldn’t wait to fall asleep. However, he was shocked to see three trains of coaches at the sheds. Sir Handel was coupled to one, and Bertram to another. But, the last one was empty. “Ah, Freddie!” Said Mr. Percival happily. “You’re here just in time.” “Just in time for what?” Freddie asked. “Well...” Mr. Percival began. “Ever since Sir Handel saw his supposed ‘ghost’, he’s been causing the attention of some ghost hunters.” A few of the engines laughed amongst each other in the sheds. “I want you to join Sir Handel and Bertram, you are ‘fearless’ Freddie, after all!” Freddie knew he had no choice. “Alright, where are we headed?” “To Blue Mountain Quarry, that’s where the ghost was sighted.” Replied who appeared to be the leader of the ghost hunters. Thus, Freddie coupled up to the coaches, and the three engines left. “Why would those ghost hunters pay me to do that?” He asked the remaining engines, who didn’t know why. Albeit tired, Sir Handel, Freddie, and Bertram trundled through the night. “Why did you have to see things in the night, Sir Handel?” Freddie sighed. “It’s not my fault! There really is a ghost, I-I swear!” Bertram and Freddie both looked at each other, obviously not believing their blue acquaintance. “I think you’re going crazy, mate, there’s nothing to fear about my ghost story.” Bertram suggested. “Well, how come I saw a ghost then?!” “Sometimes you see strange things in the night.” Freddie said, trying to give a logical answer. “I agree.” Bertram said. Sir Handel scoffed. “Alright, then. How about we make a bet?” Freddie, showing his competitive side, agreed. “I’m in, what’s that bet, Sir Handel?” He grinned happily. “If anybody doesn’t make it through the night and leaves the quarry, they get to be called the wimpiest engine on Sodor.” Freddie and Bertram grinned to each other. “You’re on.” The latter said. The three engines agreed to the deal and arrived at Blue Mountain Quarry. “Here we go, lads!” Called one of the ghost hunters as they unloaded from the coaches. He then looked over to Sir Handel, Freddie, and Bertram. “You’re welcome to search with us, you’ll be a great help.” “Good.” Bragged Freddie. “I know these lines like the back of my buffers!” “Don’t make an engine go missing this time.” Remarked Sir Handel. Freddie sighed. “That wasn’t my fault!” “That’s enough!” Scolded Bertram. “This is an exciting adventure, I say we enjoy it.” The three engines continued to go around Blue Mountain Quarry, but no matter where they looked, no ghosts were sighted. But, little did they know, their ghost was stalking them. The trio of engines were talking, mostly about how tired they were. “I can’t wait to take a power nap when I get home.” Yawned Bertram. “I can.” Muttered Sir Handel, Freddie chuckled. “What, mate?” “Nothing.” None of the engines wanted to hear Bertram snoring. Suddenly, however, they heard a whirring noise. “What was that?” Freddie asked. Sir Handel knew what it was. “It’s the ghost!” He shrieked, and rushed away with his strangely feminine scream. “Nonsense!” Bertram scoffed. “Ghosts aren’t real, we all know that!” “Yes it is!” The ghost hunters were running up to Bertram and Freddie, obviously siding with Sir Handel. “Ghosts aren’t real, but I am...” Whispered a psychotic voice. “No!” Boomed Bertram. “You… You can’t be real, I chased you off!” The strange voice giggled. “But I am real, I wanted your number two, but I guess a number seven would work...” Slowly, a tiny black engine rolled up to Freddie and Bertram. “What do you think of my new paint job?” He chuckled. The group gasped as they saw that their familiar friend lacked the lettering on his sides, and instead had a white circle, the symbol of ‘The Spirit Trains’. “My job if being a spy is over, and now I’ll take this island over!” “Not if we have anything to do with it!” Retorted Freddie. “...whoever you are.” “It’s the engine who kidnapped Rheneas!” Bertram clarified. The former Ministry of Defense engine began to leave, however. “You’ll have to catch me, you galloping sausages!” He teased. Bertram and Freddie began to take chase. “Owen, wake up!” Boomed Bertram. Owen jerked awake. “Agh! What’s going on?!” “Take Freddie up the winch so he can cut off our ghost!” Bertram replied. “Alright!” Owen called as he began to lift Freddie up the mountainside. “We can’t let him terrorize us!” Owen lifted Freddie to the top of the mountainside. Meanwhile, Bertram chased the engine up the mountain, while Freddie would cut him off. “Whatever you do, Freddie, don’t move!” Bertram called. “That’s harder to do than you think!” Freddie retorted. However, the Ministry of Defense Engine couldn’t see Freddie, and instead rammed into him. “Oh no!” Cried the former, Freddie applied his brakes hard, and Bertram quickly caught up. “Long time no see, mate.” Bertram said in a menacing tone, the engine shut his eyes. Bertram and Freddie quickly were coupled up to engine, who was then turned off by tampering with it’s engine. “You’ll get what you deserved!” Freddie scolded. “It’s a shame there was no ghost, though.” Sighed one of the ghost hunters. On the way back, however, Sir Handel sat petrified by the coaches. “I-I-Is the g-g-ghost gone?” He shivered. Bertram laughed. “Here’s your ghost, a criminal!” The engine looked away. Sir Handel didn’t laugh, however. He looked like he was going to rip the Ministry of Defense Engine into bits. “So... you’ve been the one who’s terrorizing me?” “Er... well...” The next day, the authorities took the Ministry of Defense Engine for questioning, although his fate afterwards was being debated. At Crovan’s Gate, Sir Handel, Bertram, and Freddie were being celebrated. However, Bertram made an announcement. “I would like to dedicate a cheer for Sodor’s wimpiest engine, Sir Handel!” Everyone laughed and cheered, and even Sir Handel, who usually didn’t like to be proven wrong, couldn’t help but smile. Huntingworth Ironworks “What do you mean one of our spies was found?!” Called an obscured voice to a few members of ‘The Spirit Trains’. One engine had an answer. “Those Sodorians are smarter than we though, boss.” “Sudrians.” Corrected another engine. “Nonsense!” Boomed the voice. “I want my revenge for what they’ve done to me, and I’ll do it, or my name isn’t Albert.” Slowly, another tender engine shunted a boiler atop a flatbed into the engines’ views. The engines immediately did a sort of salute. “Supreme Lead Albert, General Sebastian, sirs! We have news that our two remaining spies are doing well!” “Good.” Chuckled the engine in the back. “Isn’t that right, cousin?” “Absolutely.” Albert agreed. “Watch out, Sudrians, soon we’ll have your island too...” Characters *Albert *Sebastian *Sir Handel *Duke *Bertram *Freddie *The Ministry of Defense Engine *Owen *Mr. Percival *Rheneas (Does not speak) *Gordon (Cameo) *Emily (Cameo) *Molly (Cameo) *Dennis (Cameo) *Skarloey (Cameo) *Peter Sam (Cameo) *Rusty (Cameo) *Duncan (Cameo) *Fred (Cameo) *Merrick (Cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt (Cameo) Trivia *A reference to Fearless Freddie is made. *Edward and Alyssa were meant to have a role in the ending, but it was removed due to it being a somewhat useless ending, and it’s used in Alaric’s Secret. *This episode is a sequel to The Lost Spirit. Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories - Season 2